


Wedding Prompt - Jack Dancing

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Jack's breaking out some moves at the wedding - where'd he get them from?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wedding Prompt - Jack Dancing

Despite it being Dean and Cas’s wedding, Jack was the real star of the night. As soon as the music started, Jack was out on the dance floor.

“Where did he learn all these moves? Because he definitely didn’t get them from me or you,” Dean asked Cas as they watched the kid move his arms around to the beat and then drop to the floor.

“Maybe from Sam?” Cas suggested.

The two of them looked over to Sam and Eileen who had started to dance along too. Sam was jerking around and looked like he might accidentally whack Eileen with his lanky arms.

Cas and Dean turned to each other and agreed, “definitely not Sam”.

The grooms watched Jack urge all the guests one by one onto the floor, eventually creating a giant crowd of dancing hunters. He somehow even got Bobby to get up and bob his head along to the steady beat.

Finally, Jack made his way to Cas and Dean, grabbing their hands and dragging them to the floor behind him. They tried to mirror some of Jack’s moves, but their old man bodies definitely protested to dropping it low.

“Hey, kid, where’d you learn all this?” Dean shouted to Jack over the music.

“You and Cas got me an iPad for Christmas and I watch a bunch of dance videos on it!” Jack expained, grinning with his hands waving in the air.

He then ran off into the middle of the dance mob and started flossing to the cheers of the crowd. Cas and Dean just looked at each other and started laughing - what a great kid they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Follow me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
